I will wait until you can come
by conejogalactiko
Summary: The Goddess Nike has feelings for a God Warrior from Asgard but his heart belongs to a beautiful valkyrie. Despite the rejection, Nike decides visit Asgard to heal the curse that Apollo cast her, meanwhile a mysterious cosmos call her from the cold country. Among misadventures, Could Nike win the heart of the Warrior of Odin? or simply return to the Sanctuary with a broken heart.
Forgive my grammatical and/or spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. Thank you.

 **Chapter 1**

The train whistle breaks the tranquility of the place and bouncing between high snow-capped peaks of the towering mountains on that icy paradise. It was almost 10 am and the pale sun ascended atop of the white clouds, his feeble light was unable to heat as would a wonderful summer sun those white and ethereal landscapes.

Two young persons walked among the few people at the station; the man was blond with blue eyes and seemed unaffected by the cruel and cold weather, the girl unlike her partner had eyes and ebony hair that contrasted with the pale color of your skin adorned with shy moles; in that place all its inhabitants were of Nordic appearance, direct descendants of Vikings.

Here - he suggested the young man carrying two suitcases, the girl with a backpack nodded and followed him closely - Are you all right?, you looked very tired at the last stop in Norway.

I'm fine - she smiled - since 3 years ago I do not make a long trip and much less by train, the journey to Asgard is exhausting, is not like visiting the Sanctuary in Greece where the whole trip can be done by plane. But look Hyoga the shore of the Belur forest!

A figure known for both showed up from the trees, seemed was waiting for.

Megrez ... - the blond exclaimed with obvious disappointment in his voice.

... Delta Alberich - complete the girl more comfortable than his partner.

Cygnus Hyoga - The Divine Warrior smiled quizzically - the perfect guide and guard to guide you here Nike.

Too bad you can't say the same of the welcoming committee - the Saint Bronze returned the sarcastic comment.

What a grouchy! - the redhead laughed - It was just a joke as a harmless greeting.

Hyoga was about to respond but Nike intervened - I'm glad to be here Alberich!

It is a great pleasure have in Asgard - the Warrior God answered with a soft bow -

I will be your escort to Valhalla Palace.

Nike smiled but Hyoga did not seem convinced. Alberich was never a trusted fellow by the eyes of any Saint and sometimes Hyoga wondered how Hilda and the other warriors could endure him.

We'll be fine Hyoga, don't worry - Nike added, guessing the doubt in the blond's face.

Yes H-y-o-g-a - hissed mockingly - we'll be fine.

The bronze swan almost fall for the "good" deliberate provocations of Megrez when the howls of a pack of wolves sounded.

Just in time. If you're so worried, will not be alone Cygnus Hyoga.

A group of 10 or 15 wolves ran from the trees, the ferocious creatures seemed cubs frolicking between the legs of Nike jumping around. But at the sound of a whistle the wolves calmed down while a young man accompanied by the greatest of all the dogs approached.

Fenrir and Jinx, I'm glad to see you - the Goddess greeting.

The wild boy with a hard appearence, smiled sweetly - the herd and I were glad to see you Nike.

Hilda send you. Isn't it Fenrir? - Megrez guessed about the orders of the Princess.

Just to make sure, we all know the way you like to joke with Athena's Saints - said Alioth - also Hyoga should leave as soon as possible, a storm threatens to fall during the afternoon

a storm? - Hyoga and Nike exclaimed simultaneously.

Who better than the Asgardians to know the climate of their own land - Alberich said pointing his finger and her green eyes toward the ridge of one of the high snowy mountains - You see that fog?, it moves against the wind, it is moisture, in a few hours will rise to become a fierce storm with the high winds of the tops.

Hyoga, If that happens the train will not cross to Norway and You could get stuck somewhere in the way - added Fenrir.

And it would be a shame - Megrez turned to laugh derisively to himself.

Then I say goodbye Nike - Hyoga smiled - we'll see you soon.

Have a good trip Hyoga and send my greetings to the Saints.

I will do it - Hyoga performed a lighthearted gesture of farewell and went to the train station again.

Let's go - Alberich smiled - Hildaand the God Warriors look forward your arrival.

·.·´¯`·.·

Finally - were the words of Fenrir after a long walk spiced with a pleasant chat and the acidic comments of the Amethyst Warrior. In front of them begins the great stone walkway leading into the walls of the Valhalla Palace.

The pack of wolves ran forward, except Jinx. Howling to warn their return.

After these three years, you'll meet again with the Gods Warriors - exclaimed a smiling Alberich.

A flat "yes" was what Nike responded trying to force a smile because nobody, except Polaris Hilda, knew the reason for the concern that now afflict the Goddess of Victory. During the trip she banned herself worry about the reunion and now that was inevitable and imminent, there was no point on feel nervous.

Of course Nike was very glad to see the God Warriors of Asgard, after all she protected them from Apollo, she was injured to save them but it doesn't matter, she did it gladly. Nevertheless meet again with one warrior in particular gave her painful memories.

"I like you" - Nike could not help blushing remembering the words that one night escaped from her mouth in front the Eta Warrior.

Hilda and The God Warriors visited the Sanctuary to face side by side with the Athena Saints the imminent return of Apollo, unfortunately the God Warrior response was not exactly what Nike expected. Mime claimed to have affection for the Goddess but not the way she felt for him.

Nike… Nike?... NIKE!

Ah...Fenrir forgiveme ... I was distracted - she responded awkwardly.

What happend? suddenly you stay silent - Megrez added.

The nerves I think - she smiled trying to give a lame excuse.

Do not say those things, isn't the first time ... ah look, they come to meet you, it seems they couldn't wait for you.

Hilda accompanied by her younger sister Freya and the remaining God Warriors came down by the stone stairs covered by ice, the stairs were climbing directly to the entrance of the Palace. They also were accompanied by three young women, that Nike had never seen.

Nike!, Nike! - the delicate blonde girl jumped into a warm hug to the young Goddess - It's nice to see you fully recovered!

Thank you Freya, I'm glad to see you as cheerful as ever - smiled at the sweet gesture of the Asgardian Princess.

Nike, be welcome to Asgard. It's the first time you visit our beautiful country and we hope that your stay here will be comfortable. That harmony and peace of this place help to heal your cosmos - Polaris Hilda said.

Thank you Hilda - Nike responded with a reverence, looked up torward the Princess and gave a quick glance at the God Warriors, trying to avoid the ruby eyes of Mime, but knowing that the contact would be unavoidable, she sigh heavily and started to greet the Warriors.

Mime ... - her voice almost broke at pronounce the name of the last soldier of Odin.

Welcome. We are pleased for you to be here - he said looking at her eyes so naturally, at least Mime was not affected, and that was when Nike noticed the young ash blonde woman who was next to Eta, she was carrying a very similar armor in color and shape the Benetnasch robe, except for the absence of a Odin sapphire.

Nike, let me introduce you to the Valkyries of Asgard - Hilda said as she approached with one of them.

She seemed to be the stronger and older; her hair was blond and curly to her waist, with beauty and a skin more pale than Freya, her eyes were light blue and while Nike was a tall girl, the warrior seemed to have centimeters beyond. The Valkiye was wearing an armor similar to Hagen's robe.

It is a pleasure Nike, we have heard a lot about you - smile the pale blonde - I'm Gunnhild of the star Yildun Beta from Ursa Minor.

Gunnhild was the first Valkyrie in Asgard - Hilda informed - and the second in command in the order of the Valkyries.

She's also the best rider on Asgard, you should see her - Hagen interrupted behind the childish and jealous look of Freya.

Thanks Hagen - answered Gunnhild - let me introduce my two companions.

The second Valkyrie was a beautiful redhead with straight hair, her cheeks was colored by a natural blush and freckles, her eyes was of a honey bright color and his armor was similar to the Mizar Zeta robe.

I'm Astryr of the star Umi Star Zeta from Ursa Minor - said the beautiful woman, but for Nike it seemed that the girl was more interested in looking at the reactions of Mizar Syd.

Nike smiled at the third and last Valkyrie and watched how Mime had his hand placed gently on the back of the young and then...Nike understood.

I'm Musa of the star Farkadain Eta, Ursa Minor - said in a timid but certainly beautiful voice; her eyes were bright green and her ashy blond hair fell straight to her shoulders.

Musa's voice is the most beautiful in the world - said Gunnhild, while the shy Valkyrie lowered his head.

Accompanied by Mime's music, it seem like something out of the most beautiful fairy tales on Asgard - added Siegfried.

Must be so beautiful - Nike said, not knowing if the comment was from heart, but now she knew the reason of why Mime had to reject her feelings. She could never compete with that beautiful Valkyrie and though she tried to appear natural, a sad smile spread across her face. Fortunately nobody noticed ... or so Nike thought.

 **To be continued...**

 *** Notes**

I was cleaning my room when I found wmy old crazy projects (and which I still have).

I found ... OMG my very first fanfic, not knowing what was a fanfic!

It was written in "text edit", don't have chapters and everything is written without pauses and sometimes it makes no sense (don't worry, I will fix some parts ) but I would like to share it because ...- dramatic music - it's short and complete!.

Is supposed to be a romantic story but it was my first fic so please excuse me if is not as romantic as you might expect. Leave me your comments!.

In this story Nike participates in the battle against Apollo.

God Warriors don't die in the battle against the Bronze Saints.

Nike released the Gold Saints from Apollo's prison and resurrects them.

Nike is a horsewoman. She feels that her duty is to protect the Saints,

for that reason she didn't call her Guardian Saints in order they could live a normal and peaceful life. Her saints are called Titans and are: Titan Kratos of Force, Titan Bia of Power,

Titan Zelus of Fervor and Titaness Helena of Laurel.


End file.
